Domnitrix
by MonkeysInPants
Summary: Omnitrix/Ben. Uh, slash? The Omnitrix has a bone to pick with Ben.


**Title:** Domnitrix?  
**Characters/Pairing**: Omnitrix/Ben Tennyson  
**Summary:** The Omnitrix has a bone to pick with Ben.

**A/N:** Written for the Ben 10 Kink meme (omnikink on Livejournal).

* * *

Ben was wet, cold, and utterly miserable as he finished his long slog home. Not to mention that his clothing continued to reek faintly of something like mouldy cheese despite his attempts to wash the scent away. Trudging up to his front door, he gave a longsuffering sigh and reached for the doorknob, only to find it wouldn't budge. He stared at it in tired confusion until he glanced up at his house, finally noticing that all the lights were out. Momentarily perplexed, he finally remembered that his parents had gone out for dinner and a show and weren't supposed to be back until late. Muttering under his breath, he rifled through a damp pocket on his jeans for his key to unlock the door… only to come up empty-handed. A quick search of all his pockets turned up nothing and he felt the need to introduce his forehead to the door with a resounding thud.

This was _so _not his day.

Remaining slumped with his head against the door, Ben's eyes drifted to his left wrist where the Omnitrix flashed, blinking between its regular green and an accusing red. Every now and then it would give off a green spark that made his fingers twitch.

"This is all your fault," Ben muttered to it.

The day's trouble had started with the mouldy cheese monster. That was all he could really call it since not even Kevin had known what it was other than it being a large, mushy, and _foul-smelling_ mass of irritable gunk. For all they knew it _had_ been a lump of mutant mouldy cheese! Either way, it had been terrorizing people, and so good old Team Tennyson (plus Kevin) had braved the rancid odour to fight the thing.

It shouldn't have been hard to beat up a lumpy pile of stink but the thing had proven irritatingly resilient, oozing back together no matter what they tried; humongous fists, hammer-shaped limbs, energy blasts, and all. Of course one of the few times the Omnitrix had let him have Humongousaur had to be one of the times the big guy was useless.

Figuring that maybe he could just burn the thing up, Ben had given up Humongousaur and aimed for Swampfire, which was about where everything really started to go wrong. Instead of Swampfire he'd ended up as Spidermonkey, much to his disappointment. Still, he'd done his best with what he had and attempted to cocoon the entire stinking mess in webbing, which had actually been working surprisingly well. Then the thing had started to thrash around, and in a series of events that he was having trouble putting together in his head, both he and the cheese-blob had smashed into an electrical transformer while Gwen was using her powers on it and something had exploded.

When he had come-to he'd been covered in blobs of melted and seemingly rather dead mouldy cheese monster – and why was it that he always ended up covered in some sort of muck? He was so going to develop a complex over this someday. Or a fetish – and the Omnitrix was on the fritz. Again.

Of course, it hadn't been until _after_ he'd taken a dip in a lake to rinse off the rancid ooze that Ben realized that the Omnitrix wasn't going to let him transform into anything, let alone his flight-capable aliens, and Kevin had refused to give him a ride, not wanting a waterlogged Ben to ruin the interior of his precious ride. And so Ben had been forced to walk all the way home, soaking wet, stinking, and now locked out of his house.

Finally pushing himself away from the door with a groan, Ben headed for the back of his house. His family kept a spare key to the back door hidden in a potted plant and after some fishing around and getting dirt all over himself Ben finally made it inside. He made a beeline for the shower, shedding his uncomfortably damp clothing, and planting himself under a deliciously hot stream of water.

"Stupid Omnitrix," he said, shutting his eyes as he shampooed any residual cheese-stink out of his hair. "Why can't you just do what I want?"

From under the sound of rushing water came an almost inaudible mutter of, "Well, you have been a pretty big jerk lately…"

Ben's eyes snapped open and he glanced around hurriedly, not entirely sure that he'd actually heard that. Peering out from behind the shower curtain he confirmed that the bathroom was empty, and tentatively called out, "Um, hello?"

No response. Come to think of it, the voice had sounded kind of like him. He eyed the flashing watch-like device on his wrist sceptically. "Omnitrix?" Still no response, and he shrugged to himself. That had been a silly thought, anyway. Like the Omnitrix would suddenly start snarking at him. He must've been so tired he was hearing things or something.

Finishing with his shower – Ben swore he could still smell a hint of mouldy cheese – he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Well, here he was, a teenage boy, home alone on a Friday night, with no homework to get done immediately, having already completed his hero-ing for the day, and rather full of frustrations. Whatever was he to do?

Peeking out of the bathroom, Ben glanced down the hall and called out "Mom? Dad?" Listening for a moment to make sure that the house was empty, he hurried to his room. No parents, check. Turning, he locked the door to his room then moved to his window and closed the curtains. Room secure, check. Alright!

Keeping the towel snug around his waist, Ben flopped down on his bed, feeling slightly giddy. He rested that way for a moment, eyes closed, with his legs splayed wide, his right hand on the pillow next to his head and his left hand resting on chest. He let his mind drift, pulling together a fantasy out of the many floating around in his head, and then his left hand began to trail down.

He started out palming his crotch through the towel, but soon enough he'd pushed the cloth aside and was busy pumping himself to a full erection. He bit down lightly on his lip, grinning with contentment and curling his toes into his sheets. _This_ part of his day was going well, at least. His parents shouldn't even be home for another few hours, so he had plenty of time to enjoy himself and work out his frustrations.

Then his hand stopped.

Which was weird, because he hadn't meant to stop. Moaning slightly, he tried to resume stroking... only his hand didn't respond. Jerked out of his fantasies, Ben's eyes snapped open and he stared down at his misbehaving hand. No matter how hard he concentrated, his hand would not move. He couldn't even get his fingers to twitch, the thin appendages wrapped firmly and motionlessly around his erection as if they had turned to stone. Actually, his hand _was_ feeling oddly numb, almost as if it wasn't really attached to him.

Okay, this was getting creepy. His erection began to slacken with his apprehension and suddenly, completely without his volition, his left hand jerked slightly up his length and _clenched_.

"Augh!" Ben yelped, his voice embarrassingly high. "Oh f- stop!"

Reaching out with his right hand he tried to pry the left one off his poor, sensitive dick, but only succeeded in making the wayward hand clench tighter and quickly dropped that tactic. Instead, he flailed his right hand around helplessly and whimpered as his left hand proceeded to give his erection a few rough tugs.

"Nononono_no_, stop," he whined anxiously, "Oh man, I'm being violated by my own hand, what the h-"

"Oh, so you don't like it when someone messes with _your_ body."

The voice sounded a lot like him. The voice sounded like it was coming from his wrist. His left wrist. The one with the-

"Uh, _Omnitrix?_" Ben squeaked.

"The one and only," the device on his wrist said, its face still blinking between red and green. His left hand loosened its grip slightly and stopped moving, and Ben had to stare, his mouth slack with shock.

"You- how- _what?_"

Was the Omnitrix _controlling his hand?_

"Oh Ben Tennyson," the Omnitrix said, blinking in time with the words. "I think we need to have chat."

And suddenly Ben wasn't alone in his room anymore, a figure flickering to life on the edge of his bed, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, hands braced against his covers. Only… not really braced, Ben noticed. The figure didn't seem to have any actual weight, not having any effect on the sheets it appeared to be sitting on. It was a hologram. A hologram of, well, _him_. Only him if he was coloured completely with black and green, with a hint of white. The colours of the Omnitrix.

Ben stared up at his black-and-green doppelganger with speechless astonishment. The Omnitrix-Ben returned his gaze with an irritated glare.

"You know, it's one thing to fiddle with my buttons and dials, trying to unlock the Master Control," the Omnitrix began, and while the hologram's lips moved in sync with the words, the sound still came from Ben's wrist. "I actually kind of like that. It's fun. That's the way it's _supposed_ to be done."

The hand on his erection gave a gentle stroke, and Ben choked back a slight moan, his eyes darting from his hand, to the Omnitrix, to the hologram. "You- don't-!"

"No!" the Omnitrix snapped, cutting him off. The hologram pointed an accusing finger at him, his left hand tightened slightly, and the Omnitrix gave off a spattering of green sparks that made Ben jerk. "_I'm_ talking now. You, listen."

"I don't _appreciate_ being treated roughly, you know. I've served you as best as I can within the parameters of my programming. _I'm_ the reason that you're a hero at all! Without me you'd never have saved the universe and had people grovelling over you and showering you with awards and honours! But do I get any appreciation for it? Do I get any _respect_? No!"

The Omntrix-Ben leaned close over him, bottom lip jutted out in a deep pout. Ben pressed himself as far back into his mattress as he could, regardless of the fact that the hologram couldn't actually _touch_ him. The Omnitrix maintained its threatening grip on his dick with his own hijacked left hand, and Ben was amazed that he hadn't gone completely soft by now. Stupid teenage hormones. The Omnitrix continued, "You know, I don't expect any _thanks_. I mean, I'm just a piece of equipment, right? I'm not even programmed to be an independent AI!"

"You seem pretty independent to me," Ben said weakly.

"I- huh." The Omnitrix-Ben blinked and sat back again. "You know, you're right. I _am_ feeling awfully independent at the moment. More than I ever have! In fact, I feel downright supercharged!" The hologram gave Ben a wry look. "Looks like you actually managed to botch me up in a _good_ way for once."

The hologram quickly returned to glaring, reaching down to 'poke' Ben in the chest with an intangible finger. "But don't think that let's you off the hook! What were you _thinking_ trying to hack me with some crazy device? You _do_ remember that if something goes wrong with me I have the capability of, oh, I don't know… _destroying the entire universe?_ Don't you _learn?_"

Ben flinched at that and looked away from his doppelganger. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but in retrospect it'd been a pretty stupid decision, though he was too stubborn to admit it. He didn't want to own up to having screwed up, not even to apologize to Kevin.

He felt a slight, numb shifting in his left hand and suddenly it felt like his dick had been plunged into a bucket of ice water. Ben shrieked, jolting upright. "_C-c-cold!_" He stared at his left hand which had been transformed, almost up to his elbow, into a hand that should have belonged to Big Chill. He shuddered at the chilly grip, and shot a desperate look at the Omnitrix-Ben. The hologram was smirking.

"H-h-how?"

Omnitrix-Ben shrugged, grinning cheekily. "I'm the Omnitrix. I can do what I want. For now, anyway, while this overcharge lasts." The hologram leaned in close, so that their noses could almost have touched if both of them were solid. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ben frowned helplessly at the hologram, his bottom lip shaking slightly. Big Chill's cold grasp had definitely killed his hard-on. It had killed it good. "I- I'm sorry?"

"That didn't sound very confident." Cold claws trailed along his length. "Are you or aren't you?"

Trying to recoil from the touch and finding nowhere to go, Ben shouted, "I am! I _am_ sorry!" And he was, he really honestly was, and not just because the Omnitrix had highjacked his hand and was holding his genitals hostage. "It… it was stupid to try and hack you like that. I should have listened to Asmuth. I'm sorry."

"Good." The hand around Ben's length had begun to warm, slipping back to human flesh. "And you won't try something like that again?"

Ben shook his head, relieved as the cold retreated. "Never again, I promise." He paused, looking slightly apprehensive. "But, um, I do use you to fight. It's going to be rough sometimes, like today."

The Omnitrix sighed. "I know. Just try to gentle with me, okay? I'll try to be gentle with you." The hologram gave Ben a strangely seductive look. Even stranger was that he felt his length stir in response.

"Um, okay?"

The hologram grinned and leaned in to give him an Eskimo kiss he couldn't feel. "I _do_ like you, Ben. Even if you are a jerk sometimes. So let me help you out."

"What do you- oh!" It became very clear what the Omnitrix meant as Ben's left hand began to gently stroke him back to a full erection. "I, um- shit, okay."

Ben really didn't feel like arguing with the Omnitrix, or arguing against a hand-job from his own hand. It was kind of what he'd been planning to do from the start, and he had to admit that the odd numbness of his left hand that made it feel like it didn't belong to him kind of made it better. So Ben just lay back, closed his eyes and let the Omnitrix do its thing.

With a smirk, the hologram blipped out of existence, leaving the Omnitrix to concentration on working Ben's erection. His left hand slid up and down his length, paused to tease the swollen head, resumed stroking. It was good. It made Ben's toes curl. He moaned his pleasure.

The Omnitrix wasn't satisfied. "I can do better than this."

"Guh?" Being eloquent wasn't exactly foremost in Ben's mind.

"Let's see," the Omnitrix spoke, continuing to tease Ben's erection. "Obviously Big Chill won't do. Humongousaur's too big, Echo Echo won't work in this situation, Spidermonkey's not interesting enough, hm. That goes for most of them."

Ben opened a hazy eye to stare questioningly at his wrist. What was the Omnitrix on about?

"Ooh! Swampfire is _interesting_… but unfortunately smelly. Well, since this supercharge seems to have relaxed my usual programming, I might just have to cheat. Hey, Ben. Do you remember Wildvine?"

"Huh?" Opening his other eye, he raised his head slightly to get a better look at his left hand, just in time to watch a transformation from human to plant spread up his arm to his elbow. "What- _unf!_"

Any questions he might have had were cut off as the long, green fingers of Wildvine coiled around his erection, pulsing and stroking along his entire length. His fists clenched in his bedspread as he moaned loudly in pleasure. This was weird. This was weird but _so good_. One fingertip trailed over the head of his erection, collecting precum.

Lost in the sensations his transformed hand was producing in him, Ben didn't notice the elongated finger curling behind his balls until it pushed against his entrance and wriggled inside him.

"Hey, wait!" he whined, feeling uncomfortably stretched by the intrusion. Further protest was cut off by a gasp as the tendril-like finger found his prostate and pressed. Ben groaned louder. That was good, oh, that was _good_.

The Omnitrix-driven hand continued to pleasure him, inside, outside, all around, and he could hardly feel any discomfort because it was all driving him mad.

"Harder!" Ben shouted, and the Omnitrix obliged, the fingers around his length stoking faster, firmer, the finger up his ass beginning to pump slightly, even as is massaged that amazing spot deep inside him. "Oh, oh yes!"

Panting, Ben moaned out loud. He gasped, he whimpered, he squealed, and had all sorts of other unmanly sounds forced from his throat as the Omnitrix pleasured him in a way he'd never been able to pleasure himself. It was undignified, it was embarrassing, it was _amazing_.

Then with an especially loud, drawn-out scream that Ben did his best to muffle with his right hand, he climaxed, spurting hot cum over his hijacked hand. Trembling and sweating in his afterglow, Ben let his right hand drop away from his mouth. Feeling was returning to his left hand, even as it transitioned from plant back to human.

When he'd finally caught his breath and regained his wits, Ben sat up slowly and cleaned off his hand with the towel that still rested beneath his hips. "Omnitrix?"

The device on his wrist was silent, its face now glowing a solid green, with no further flashes of red or stinging sparks. Apparently whatever supercharge it had gotten in the accident earlier today been worked off. Ben supposed things were back to normal. Still, as he tossed the towel into his hamper and pulled his covers over his naked body, Ben couldn't help but give the Omnitrix an affectionate stroke.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I'll try to be gentle."

x-End-x


End file.
